


she was beautiful.

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, L speaks bold, OOC, Out of Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, alias - Freeform, fake name, reader speaks italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: reader says goodbye to L.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	she was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> ummm i really love death note but none of the fanfics i’ve written are good enough for my ao3 account. so here. have this really self indulgent fanfic i whipped up on a school night.

_ i’m sorry ryuzaki.  _

the woman leaned down to the crouching figure in the floor. 

** i thought you said you loved me.  **

_ and i do.  _

_ but.  _

the woman cocked her head to the side and averted her eyes. that was all he needed. 

** and you don’t anymore?  **

_ ryuzaki.  _

** no. just tell me.  **

she bit her lip, he thought she looked beautiful. 

_ it’s just...  _

_ you deserve better.  _

** i don’t need anyone better.  **

_ but you do. i’m awful. i’m the worst. and you’re amazing. and i’m nothing.  _

_ you deserve better.  _

** you’re all i need. i don’t need someone better or this perceived notion you have that there is someone better than you for me. i never considered that there was anyone better than you. because there is a less than 10% chance i will.  **

she laughed sorrowfully. he thought she was beautiful. 

_ ryuzaki. you’re making this hard for me.  _

** of course i am. it’s human nature. because i don’t want you to leave me.  **

_ hideo. i don’t deserve you. someone who is so wonderful. too good for me.  _

it hurt his head. the words were bumping around in his brain, trying to figure out why. why did she think that this was the best course of action? why was she doing this? why? why did she not see what he saw? someone who was beautiful. wonderful. someone who broke down his walls with her smile. someone who unapologetically burrowed her way into his heart. someone who,, he thought was perfect for him. someone he couldn’t dream of living without.

her face was tired. her hands flinched to hold him. but didn’t. her eyes mournful. her lip trembling. 

he thought she looked beautiful. 

_ i’m sorry ryuzaki.  _

** don’t leave me.  **

he felt like a child. pleading for his parents. when mr.wammy said he was going out and he cried for hours because he thought he was leaving him. 

** i love you.  **

_ and i you, hideo.  _

she mustered up a smile. a sign that this was a good thing. an omen that he’ll be happier without her. he could see the smile tremble. fragile. close to breaking. how her tears had fallen down her face. 

his hand reached up to wipe them. he thought she looked wondrous.

she leaned into his touch. reaching up to cradle his hand. relishing in his touch. he only stared, unbelieving. her tears coated his palm. she let out a strangled sob before placing chaste kiss on his forehead. 

letting her hand rest on his head. he could feel the shivers. he wanted to reach up and just never let her go. 

_ you’ll see. it’ll be better this way.  _

she didn’t give him a chance to counter the lies her mouth spoke. she walked away to the door. 

_ goodbye hideo, i love you.  _

** please don’t go.  **

she couldn’t stand to look back at him. he presumed that it would be too much and she’d run straight into his arms. and he’d never let her leave if she did. but that’s not what happened. so she closed the door softly and he was left alone. 


End file.
